


Warm Oils

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Rome, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladiator!Earl is tended to by the Coliseum doctor Carlos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Oils

Carlos hummed to himself as he watched Earl remove his covering before lying down on the smooth stone, folding his arms underneath his chin to relax. “I’m glad you made you out of there without injury this time,” he said, picking up the decanter to pour the warmed oil down the other’s back. “Usually you have so many wounds for me to tend to and I worry about you.”

Earl hummed as Carlos straddled his hips, starting to work on massaging his shoulders and upper back first. “I shall remember that in the future,” he promised.

“You’re teasing me,” Carlos pointed out, allowing his hands to move lower.

“I would never tease you unkindly,” Earl assured him.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Carlos smiled at that, shifting back to spread more oil onto Earl’s body. He allowed his hands to take time when it came to the other’s backside, squeezing briefly, his fingers slipping between the cheeks before moving down to work on his legs and feet.

He stopped once Earl’s back was shimmering in oil, humming as he gave his ass a gentle pat. “Turn over so I may do the front,” he said.

Earl hesitated. “Um...”

“What’s wrong?” Carlos asked, tilting his head to the side. “Turn over for me, please. Others will be coming here shortly and you know I don’t like the way they look at me...”

Slowly Earl rolled over. His cheeks burned a dull red hair as his half-hard erection bobbed in the air, resting against his thigh. “I’m sorry...” he mumbled as Carlos picked up a second decanter of oil. “You don’t have to...”

Carlos took Earl by the underside of his penis, holding it firmly in the palm of his hand. “I want to,” he coos. He smiles at the way Earl’s eyes flutter as he strokes him into full hardness, pressing against him. “Cecil hasn’t been here in some time,” he whispers.

“He’s busy,” Earl mumbles.

“I hope he comes to see us soon,” Carlos whispers. He kisses Earl on the lips, sucking on the bottom lip as he allows his thumb to tease the head of his erection. “I missed playing with the both of you together.”

Earl opens his mouth to say something but he gasps, eyes fluttering closed as he’s brought to orgasm in Carlos’ hand. “Gods...”

“Let me clean you up,” Carlos hums, smiling up at him.

“Okay...”


End file.
